


Nice To Meet You

by Evensings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evensings/pseuds/Evensings
Summary: The problem wasn't that his middle aged father had just come out of the closet. It wasn't even his father's new boyfriend. The problem was he was a bit too well equainted with his father's boyfriend's son, who he was supposed to be meeting for the first time.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 25
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something fun I wrote real quick. 
> 
> Coming up with these little ideas is something I do to help me fall asleep at night. Writing them down and putting them out there for people to read, even anonymously on the internet is way more nerve wracking than I thought it would be. Props to everyone who does!!

Kentarou knows it's coming, his father hasn't exactly been subtle. The phone calls, the late nights, the obviously fabricated excuses for the late nights, and the occasional night where he didn't come home at all. It all pointed to one thing. His father was seeing someone.

So when Iwaizumi Hajime sat down to tell his sixteen years old son exactly that, all he got as a response was, "I know."

His father looks a little bewildered. Kentarou has to stifle a chuckle because of course his father thought he was doing a great job at hiding it.

"It's fine." Kentarou adds, because it is. His mother's been dead for ten years, he was six when it happened, he barely remembers her. It was harder when he was younger, but as he's grown up he realized how much harder it was on his father. First dealing with a teenage pregnancy right out of highschool, then becoming a widower and single father at the age of twenty-five. It was more than fine, his father deserves some happiness. 

"How did… When did?" It seems like the right thing to do. Ask questions, show interest. The problem is that he doesn't really know what to ask, neither him nor his father have ever been big talkers. 

"We met at work," Dad starts, "about a year ago. It's been getting more serious in the past few months." 

Kentarou nods, he's a little surprised it's been going on for so long without his dad telling him anything. His father is an athletic trainer for the men's volleyball team, he wonders when he would have met a woman at work. One of the managers? A reporter? 

"Sorry for keeping it from you for so long. They also have a son, about your age too, and we both decided to keep it between us until we knew for sure that this was, you know, a long term thing." His father still looks nervous.

"It's fine." He repeats. Why was he still on edge? 

"They're a setter, for the national team." 

"She plays volleyball professionally? That's cool" Kentarou is on track to be the ace for his highschool team next year, he hopes to get scouted by a decent university. Playing professionally is his dream.

"That's the thing Ken, they, ah," His father hesitates. He watches him take a moment to gather his resolve. "He plays for the men's national team."

Oh.

On the list of 'Things He Expected To Hear Today', his father coming out of the closet at the age of thirty-five sits somewhere near the very bottom. His dad is gay? His dad's dating a man. His dad's dating a professional volleyball player. On the nation team. A setter.

"Holy fuck, you're dating Oikawa Tooru." 

His father doesn't need to say anything to confirm it, his face does it for him. Is it possible for a person to go pale and blush bright red at the same time? Kentarou had a hard time believing it. The times his father has come home ranting about Oikawa. His tendency to overwork himself, his obnoxious attitude, the annoying nickname he uses for him. 

"I thought you  _ hated  _ him?"

He wonders if maybe that's not what he should be taking away from this. Maybe he should tell him that the whole dating a man thing doesn't bother him, doesn't bother him at all.  _ What are the odds… _

His father does look a little relieved. "He's not so bad, after you get to know him." There's a fondness in his voice. Kentarou still can't believe that the flashy, showboating setter is the cause of it.

"Why now?" Kentarou has to ask. Why after a year? How serious is this getting?

"He asked me to meet his son, and if he could meet you." Reasonable, Kentarou thinks. "He signed a new contract with a team here in Tokyo for the regular season."

He'll be around, even when the national team isn't meeting. Kentarou can see how that would help solidify a relationship. If his dad is happy, he can at least meet the guy. 

"Alright. I'll meet him." 

"Really? You're okay? With all of this?" There's a huge relief on his father's face. 

Kentarou nods in confirmation. 

"Will you still be okay with it if I tell you he's coming over tonight for supper?" 

"What!?" 

"I was going to cancel if you weren't up for it." Then his father admits, "Okay, I chickened out of this conversation for over a week."

"Sure. Might as well get it done."

His father stands up now and reaches out. They're both pretty emotionally constipated, or at least they've been told. Hugs are rare, especially since he's become a teenager, but they both need this now. The moment is interrupted when the doorbell rings. His father whispers a quiet "Thanks son, love you" and pats his back a couple times before pulling away to answer the door. 

A high pitched trill of "Iwa-chan!" reaches his ears from the doorway, and already Kentarou is regretting this. Oh, he's going to be so annoying. There's shifting and murmuring that he can't quite make out from where he's at in the living room. It sounds like Oikawa brought his son along too. We're really just ripping the band-aid off all at once today, Kentarou thinks. 

It isn't until the three of them round the corner, that Kyoutani realizes how fucked he is. He's supposed to be meeting Oikawa and his son for the first time, but the boy in front of him is all too familiar. It's so ridiculous he would laugh if he could move. 

Yahaba Shigeru is his team's main setter. They spent their entire first year absolutely hating each other. They could barely get through practice without verbally tearing each other apart. Yahaba was fake, stuck up, annoying, and too fucking pretty. 

Second year though, has been interesting. With both of them earning starting positions, the stakes were a lot higher. The animosity between them grew and grew until it snapped. Or well, until Yahaba snapped. Pushed him against a wall and gave him the verbal lashing of the century in the locker room after a particularly horrible practice. Yahaba shedding his good boy fake attitude and showing some real anger had been  _ hot.  _ Lately, they've been getting along a lot better. Their team thinks it's a miracle. They know it's the time they spend jerking each other off in the showers after everyone has left. 

But now Yahaba was here, in his living room, being introduced to him like they've never met, as his father's boyfriend's son. 

Fuck. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with a second chapter! Hope you enjoy.
> 
> I'm not sure how long this will end up, but I'm having fun writing it.

Yahaba must be just as blindsided as he is, the panic written all over his face. His logical decision making skills obviously flew right out of that creampuff head of his, because when Oikawa introduces him Yahaba reaches out a hand and squeaks out a "Nice to meet you". 

And here Kentarou is, shaking Yahaba's hand like he doesn't know what that hand feels like pressed underneath his clothes onto his skin. Muttering back a "You too" like they don't spend at the least two hours a day together in practice. There is no way this ends well. 

"I hear you play volleyball Ken-chan?" Oikawa asks. That manages to get his attention enough to tear his gaze away from Yahaba. _Ken-chan?_ Who does this guy think he is? Kyoutani can feel the aggravation building up inside him and has to remind himself to be civil for his father's sake.

"I'mma wing spiker," Comes out gruffly. 

"Great!" Oikawa's too excited. "Shigeru is an excellent setter, trained by the very best!" Oikawa is also too full of himself. "We still have to reheat dinner, maybe you too can get to know each other a little better, hmm?"

Oikawa grabs his father with an "Iwa-chan, show me your kitchen!", and the two adults disappear around the corner. 

Kentarou has so many questions. So many thoughts. In the end, the first thing to come out of his mouth is probably not the most important thing to focus on.

"If you _ever_ call me Ken-chan or Iwa-chan…" He leaves the threat hanging. It's apparently too much for Yahaba, who he thought might have composed himself by now, because he bursts out laughing. It takes a few moments for Yahaba to come back down.

"So…" Yahaba starts. 

"So?"

"What's the plan here?"

"What's the plan?" Kentarou repeats angrily. "Why - What? What were you thinking? 'Nice to meet you?' They're gonna find out we go to the same school."

"I panicked okay!" Yahaba snaps back in a whisper-yell. "What the hell was I supposed to say?" 

"Well now when they figure it out, they're gonna want to know why we lied." Kentarou reminds him. "What are we supposed to say then?"

"I don't fucking know," Yahaba's making wild gestures with his hands. He looks too good when he's riled up. It's like it's programmed into him to get turned on when Yahaba starts yelling now, and this is definitely not the time for his dick to start twitching. Shut it down Kentarou, he thinks to himself. 

"Okay, okay." Kentarou runs a hand over his head and takes a step back. 

"How do they not already know we go to that same school? They've been together, how long?" Yahaba is asking the same questions that are floating around his own head. "What do they even talk about? - You know what, I don't actually want an answer to that."

"Why haven't they seen each other at our games?" Kentarou wonders, and the look on Yahaba's face turns cold. Kentarou throws him a questioning look, and waits for an explanation. 

"My dad, he doesn't come." Yahaba admits. Kentarou finds that a little hard to believe. He's only spent a few minutes in the same room as Yahaba's father, but he seems like the type to be overly excited to be at his son's volleyball game. At the same time, if the setter for Japan's national team had shown up at one of their tournaments, there's no way Kentarou would have missed it. Which makes him think.

"Wait. Your dad is Oikawa Tooru and you just, don't mention it?" It seems like something stuck up Yahaba would brag about. 

"Fuck off Iwaizumi," Yahaba bites out.

"And your last names? What's up with that?" 

The thing is, Kentarou was apparently born with the ability to get on every single one of Yahaba's nerves without even trying. It's not a great superpower, but used correctly it has gotten him some fantastic fucking blowjobs, so he's not knocking it too much. In this case, he knows he might have taken it a little too far. It's not exactly surprising when Yahaba pushes him up against the wall, it's kind of his go to move. 

"Mind your own fucking business," Yahaba presses. 

There's a moment where they both just stare at each other. They are both too conscious of how this typically ends, usually with whoever was being the biggest asshole on their knees. Neither of them are big on using words to end their arguments, or actually apologizing. Except now instead of the school's locker room they're standing in Kentarou's living room, both of their fathers just a room away.

"Food's ready!" Kentarou doesn't know what God to thank that neither of the older men come around the corner to get them. He lets out a huff, pushes Yababa off him and leads the way into the kitchen. 

Dinner passes relatively well. Yahaba and he exchange as few words as possible, but he still gets answers to a few of his earlier questions. It turns out his father's boyfriend is _chatty._ The pair of them together confuses the shit out of him. 

Yahaba's adopted, but his father and him are related. Technically they're cousins, or second cousins once removed or some shit. Yahaba's birth parents died in a car accident, and social services looked for family to place him with before resorting to foster care. Oikawa took custody but didn't change Yahaba's family name, to honour his late parents. 

Kentarou hates the look on Yahaba's face right now. It's the same look he used to give him last year, when he's angry but trying not to show it. It's so fake. To be fair, he'd be pissed too if his father was rattling off his tragic life story for everyone to hear. His own father seems perfectly content to let Oikawa keep talking though, his expression fond as he watches Oikawa wave his cutlery around as he talks. 

"Poor Shi-chan has had to stay with his uncle for most of the school year while I played on the team in Sendai in between national practices," Oikawa rambles on, "but with the new contract and the new house it will be nice to be able to spend more time together!" 

"Oh, Ken-chan!" This isn't going to be a thing. Kentarou has to find a way to nip that in the ass real quick. "You'll love the new house! There's space for a net in the yard, Shigeru and you can practice together! Oh! We can all play together, two on two!" 

Kentarou doesn't need to tag along to any more of his father's dates, thank you very much. He doesn't think he'll be spending any time in Oikawa's home to care for anything about it. 

"Oikawa." His father's face is unreadable. Him and Oikawa have a silent conversation, their facial expressions shifting as they work through whatever it is. 

"Come on, Iwa-chan, I want to tell them!" 

"Tooru." His father looks a little like he's pleading, but that seems wrong. 

"What is going on? Tell us what?" It's Yahaba that interrupts them. 

"Tooru. This is one dinner, we can't just-" 

"It's going to be fine Hajime, and it's been long enough. I'm tired of waiting." Oikawa's hand reaches over and grabs his hand. "I miss you too when I'm gone. I'm so tired of missing the people I lo- care about." 

His father's ears go red, there's a small grin on his face and Kentarou knows whatever they are arguing about, Oikawa just won. His father's got it bad. He takes a look at Yahaba out of the corner of his eye, there's confusion on his face, but it's quickly shifting to shock as he seems to catch on to whatever is going on in front of them. 

This really can't be good.

It's his father, finally, that puts all the cards out on the table.

"When Tooru signed his new contract, he asked if I'd go house hunting with him, so we could find a place for us to live together. All four of us."

There's silence as both he and Yahaba absorb the blow from the bomb his father just dropped on them. Kentarou looks back and forth between Yahaba's father and his own. Finally, he turns his head to make eye contact with Yahaba. There's absolutely no doubt that they are both thinking the same thing. 

  
  


Fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this isn't what I expected for this chapter, but it just kinda happened? Writing is weird. 
> 
> I do want to thank everyone for the kind comments this story has received. I'm glad people are enjoying it!

There's a cricket in the garage. It's been hiding there for weeks, between the two of them they still haven't managed to find it. Kentarou can actually hear it now, that's how quiet the kitchen has gotten. It's like his life has turned into a sitcom and now there's a soundtrack. It's disgusting. 

"We know it's a lot to ask of you two." Oh, his dad had no idea. 

"Iwa-chan wanted to wait until you guys went off to college, but I said that was silly! What if you get accepted into Tokyo and there's no reason to move into dorms? Then we'd be waiting five years!" Oikawa's voice is annoying, it's made more annoying by the fact that he actually has a point.

Kentarou gives a shit about maybe three things in his life; volleyball, his cat, and his father. (He doesn't add Yahaba to that list, he  _ shouldn't want  _ to add Yahaba to that list.) As much as he doesn't get why it's this guy his father had to fall for, he didn't want his dad sacrificing his own happiness. But living with Yahaba? Shit, there's gotta be away around this. 

"Of course you'll have your own rooms, and we'll give you as much space as you need. I don't expect to throw us all in a house and have us immediately be one big happy family." 

"I expect it!" Oikawa interrupts.

"Shut up Trashykawa," His father turns and looks at Yahaba. "I'm not good with this shit, but your dad means a lot to me, and I'd like the chance to get to know you too, if that's alright?"

He's literally speechless. It looks like Yahaba is too, but he manages to nod slightly. Shit, there is no way around this. He's going to live with Yahaba. And his obnoxious father. There's this tiny, insignificant part of his brain that's stupidly  _ happy _ about it for reasons that Kentarou will not let himself explore. The rest of his brain is in shambles. 

"Ken? Do you think you could be okay with this?" He can't say no. His father has never asked him for anything. It's basically just one year, then he can run off to some college dorm. One year. He nods, and it isn't until he sees Oikawa's grin that he thinks it feels a little like he just signed a deal with the devil. 

"We should celebrate! Dessert?" 

"Ah, no thanks Dad, I'm full," Yahaba answers his father. He has seen this guy eat, there's no way he's full, but Kentarou doesn't have much of an appetite left either. 

"The rec center's still open, I was gonna go practice tonight." Before this life altering, uncomfortable dinner, he wants to add. Kentarou stands to leave. He's hoping beyond hope that his father realizes that he needs this. It's a good night for serve practice. He's not going to get his frustrations out any other way tonight. 

Yahaba raises an eyebrow. He's not impressed about being left out of extra practice. 

"We could all go! First of many two on two practices. A great way to celebrate, Ken-chan!"

Two things keep Kentarou from snapping and walking away. One, he can't be that much of a dick to this guy for his dad's sake. Two, turning down volleyball practice with a member of the national team is hard. His father mistakes his hesitation for acceptance. 

"That sounds like fun, I haven't played much in years." His father played volleyball in high school and college. Was the ace of his team, but says he wasn't good enough to pursue it professionally, and doesn't have the spare time to join a neighborhood association. Kentarou can tell he misses it sometimes. 

That's how Kentarou finds himself at his neighborhood rec center. Not alone, smashing serves over the net until his brain goes numb like he'd been planning. No, he's got his father and Oikawa standing on the opposite side of the net. He's got Yahaba, fucking Yahaba, standing next to him wearing a spare set of gym clothes Kentarou had to dig out of his closet. He's trying really hard not to think about it. 

"Do we think this is a fair match up?" His father asks. 

"There's not going to be a fair match up with me here Iwa-chan," Oikawa brags. It earns him a ball bouncing off the back of his head and he screeches out a complaint. 

The thing is, their fathers still have no idea that Yahaba and him have been playing together for two years. It might not be a huge advantage in the grand scheme of things, he has seen Oikawa's serves, but it's something. 

Kentarou's father throws up the first serve. It's impressive, given how out of practice he is. It's a jump serve, a strong one, but one with an obvious trajectory. Kentarou gets underneath it and sends the ball back up into the air. It's a little short, but Yahaba makes it. 

Here's where their practice shows. All the frustration they've poured into each other, every hour spent on and off the court. Yahaba sets up his cut shot perfectly, as he runs his approach parallel to the net. It's overkill, a shot he'd normally use to shake off a double or triple block. It's just Oikawa at the front, but Kentarou wants to do something that'll wipe the smug look off his face. 

Oikawa jumps to block, but it's pointless. Kentarou makes contact with the ball and it cuts in front of Oikawa, hitting the ground before his father can dig it up. The feeling of smashing down a spike will never get old, and it's exactly what he needed tonight. Yahaba always complained that his cut shot was almost too tight, that it was too high risk, left too much room for error. They've been working hard at it. He must have been feeling the need to show off a little tonight to risk it. 

It might have been the way Yahaba grinned with pride at him. It might have been both of them, soaking in the success at pulling off that shot. Maybe it's just muscle memory, but they reach out to each other. They probably would have gotten away with a high five, no one would have had a second thought at that. It doesn't stop there though. When their hands meet Yahaba holds on, and Kentarou pulls him in. They share a brief yet obviously  _ familiar  _ hug, he feels more than hears the "Nice kill," against his ear. 

It isn't until they pull away that they realize they've made a mistake. If the play hadn't made it clear, the celebration sure did.

"What's -- How?" Oikawa's stuttering would have been much more pleasing if he knew it was just about his volleyball skills. 

Is there a point in lying now? He's racking his brain for anything that he could say. 

"That's your setter," A glare from his son stops him from saying anything he now knows he knows about Yahaba. He hasn't told his father about the newer developments with his team's setter, just that they've found their groove and have been getting along better, but his father knew all about the fights from first year. "I didn't recognize him, I only ever see your teammates from the stands." 

Oikawa looks offended, at being lied to in the beginning, or his boyfriend daring to not recognize his son, Kentarou doesn't know. Yahaba is quiet.

"Wait! Kentarou plays on your team? He's a wing spiker, is he  _ your _ w-"

"DAD!" Well, that seemed to snap Yahaba out of it. His interruption seems to have answered whatever questions his father had, that smug grin is back on Oikawa's face. Kentarou may not have told his own father anything about the two of them, but it seems like Yahaba had told Oikawa  _ something.  _

What did he tell him? Kentarou wouldn't know how to start. He's pretty sure they both start fights now just go they can end up pressed up against each other in the locker room. It's a good release, a great release, but it's just a physical thing. _It's just a physical_ _thing_ , Kentarou has to remind himself. They don't talk about it. Pent up energy, bottled up frustrations, with a splash of sexual attraction. Nothing any sane person would tell their parents about. 

"Shit," Yahaba's whole face is red in embarrassment. "Yes, Iwaizumi's on my team."

"We've been going to the same school for two years." Kentarou adds. Not because he wants to back Yahaba up, definitely not. 

"And you two just failed to mention this all night?" 

"I panicked!" Yahaba admits. "It was awkward, I come with you to meet your boyfriend and we get there and Iwaizumi's just standing in the living room. And you introduce us like we're strangers, and I can't believe I didn't know 'Iwa-chan' was an Iwaizumi." 

The two Iwaizumis is going to get confusing, but he doesn't know what he's going to do if Yahaba starts calling him Kentarou. Punch him? Kiss him? Both? 

"What the hell is with that? You've been seeing this guy for over a year and you two didn't realize your kids go to the same school? Play on the same volleyball team?" 

Yahaba has this thing when he's caught off guard or angry where he just rants. He builds and builds until he snaps. Snapping was either punching Kentarou or kissing him. It's funny how they both have the same reactions to each other. 

"And then! THEN! You tell us you're moving us in together." Yahaba's lost it, he's spilling everything out. Kentarou wonders, without the usual options available how is anyone going to get him to stop? "You don't even understand how  _ weird _ that's going to be. Like, how the hell am I supposed to ask this guy out when you're basically trying to make him my step brother?" 

Yahaba's eyes widen and he actually slaps a hand over his mouth, like he doesn't trust it not to spew out any more of his deepest secrets. 

Well, Kentarou wasn't expecting that. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kentarou continues to wish he were anywhere else.

There's a lot of things Kentarou should be doing right now. He should be moving, it should be him following Yahaba out the gym doors instead of Oikawa. Given that he isn't doing that, he should be offering up some kind of explanation to his own father. Instead, he stares, mind blank, at the spot where Yahaba used to be. 

Apparently, his brain can only take in so much in one night. 

"-tarou? Kentarou?" He looks up to his father's worried gaze. It snaps him out of it a little, and his first coherent thought is  _ Yahaba's going to be pissed.  _ He doesn't take embarrassment well, and Kentarou not giving him any sort of reaction? Probably made it worse. 

Why didn't he say anything? Fuck, his dumb slow brain. He's totally fucked this up and he hadn't even done anything yet. 

So  _ maybe  _ he does have some feelings for the creampuff. Dumb, gay feelings he hasn't let himself acknowledge because he was certain there was no way Yahaba would ever have any interest in actually dating him. Where was Yahaba now? He couldn't have gotten too far, they all had come in the same car. He barely makes a move toward the door when his father stops him.

"I might not know much about Shigeru, but if he's anything like his father, you might want to give him a few minutes." 

He doesn't know if he agrees. Yahaba's more likely to work himself up, turn that embarrassment into anger and turn that anger onto Kentarou. He's gotten his fair share of bruises this way His father followed him out though, so maybe he'll be okay. 

"I feel pretty out of the loop here. Anything you want to tell me?" 

"I'm gay." Kentarou offers up, because he doesn't really know where to start. It comes out a lot easier than he ever thought it would. This was not how Kentarou thought his day was going to go when he got out of bed this morning. 

"It's, well, you know I'm okay with it." Iwaizumi Hajime had never been great with serious, emotional conversation. A trait he passed on to his son. 

"Yeah, I kinda got that." Kentarou manages to let out a snort of a laugh. "Still ain't easy to say." 

"And you and Shigeru are.." 

"Complicated." It comes out gruff and stiff. Kentarou wants nothing more than to not be having this conversation right now, or ever. 

"I'm going to need a little more than that, Ken." 

Kentarou keeps his mouth shut, but meets his father's gaze. He's elaborating on his and Yahaba's relationship over his dead body. His father can see it in his eyes and sighs. 

"You're going to at least have to talk to him." His father gets a grunt of acknowledgment. He's saved from further prodding from his dad when Oikawa swings the doors open. At least, that was his first thought. He realises it's more like being tossed out of the frying pan and into the fire. 

"Ken-chan!" It's definitely the fire. He'll take his father continuing his awkward interrogation. "It seems that you and Shi-chan have a bit of a history." His smile and tone might be light, but his eyes are hard and threatening. 

"Sounds like you know more than I do." His father responds to his boyfriend. Oikawa's fake smile turns into a small, sadistic grin. Oh, shit. Kentarou prays to any God that is listening that this man will just keep his mouth shut. It's all for nothing. 

"It would seem that our two boys spend their extra time after practice  _ canoodling."  _ Oikawa says it like it's a conspiracy. 

"Canoodling? Come on Oikawa." 

"What! It's true." Oikawa defends himself. "Shigeru told me."

"Your teenaged son described his activities as canoodling?"

"Well, maybe not those words exactly." Kentarou wants to ask exactly what words Yahaba did use, but maybe this isn't the best time. 

His father runs a hand through his hair, and lets out a long breath. Tonight hasn't just been a lot for Kentarou to take in, all four of them are feeling it. What Kentarou really wants is to climb into bed and forget about today. Most of today anyway, he still needs to get some answers out of Yahaba first. 

"You stopped coming home from practice angry, started getting along with your teammates. You stopped complaining about your setter, started staying later at practice." His father is putting all the pieces together. "It's been months. You've been - for months- but you're not together?" 

The look of realization that crosses his father's face says he's put together a good idea of what they've been up to. Two teenaged boys with a history of volatile interactions, suddenly getting along better? Canoodling isn't sounding quite so innocent anymore. He's probably lucky his father hadn't figured it all out a few months ago. 

"Oh! Oooooooohhhh." Oikawa has finally caught on. 

"Where is he?" Kentarou needs to cut this off. He keeps his face neutral, trying to look unbothered. They barely even got past warm ups. He eyes the basket of balls pushed off to the side out the court. Just, ten serves? Can he just have those few minutes?

"I don't know if I should tell you."

He doesn't want to play this game with Oikawa right now. 

"Need to talk." Yahaba may spew word vomit out where everyone can see, but Kentarou refuses to.

"Yes. You do." Oikawa drops the fake voice, and the fake face. Oikawa doesn't have to say it, the message is clear.  _ Don't hurt him.  _ Maybe he can get on board with Oikawa, if he's more like this. Straightforward he can deal with. "He's out at the car."

Kentarou nods and turns to leave. Not stopping when his father's voice reaches his ears. 

"You boys and us are having a  _ talk  _ when we get home."

Kentarou would literally do anything avoid the fucking  _ talk _ with his father. Throw in Yahaba and Oikawa there too? He might just move out tonight. His father, Oikawa, and Yahaba can go wherever they planned and Kentarou will just find somewhere else. He doesn't want to tell anyone else about tonight, but if he plays his cards right his Uncle Matsukawa would definitely take the details in trade for a couple days of hiding out at his place. His uncle has a weird sense of humor, probably wouldn't let him live it down, but he'd give him some time and space first. 

He's plotting his whole new life helping out his uncle at the funeral home in exchange for room and board when he reaches the car. Yahaba's sitting in the back seat, arms and mouth moving as he talks to himself angrily. He sees a hand come up and hit the back of the seat in front of him, probably not for the first time. Kentarou snorts out a laugh and fuck - he's so into this guy. 

Yahaba freezes when Kentarou pulls on the handle, eyes wide and face red.  _ Cute.  _ Just an hour ago he'd never admit, even to himself, that anything Yahaba did was cute. But Yahaba had unclogged a dam with his sudden outburst, Kentarou couldn't hide from himself anymore. Kentarou eyes the door, silently demanding for Yahaba to unlock it. There's a second where it looks like Yababa is going to refuse, before he leans over and opens the door. 

"Hey," Kentarou greets him stiffly as he slides into the backseat next to him. 

"Hey," He can tell Yahaba's been crying. His voice is shaking, even through a monosyllabic word. 

"I, ah, shit..." Kentarou attempts to start, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Do you? Really?"

"You didn't have to follow me out here." Yahaba says defensively, avoiding the question.

"I did. We need to talk."

"You don't have to say anything Iwaizumi." He shuffles over so there is more space between them. "I didn't…"

"What? You didn't mean it? Or you didn't mean to say it?" Kentarou snaps back. This is the problem with the two of them. Everything comes out aggressively. Yahaba stays silent, refusing to even look over at him. 

"Oi, fucking talk to me." He reaches out to grab Yahaba's arm and pulls him closer. He resists, of course, but Kentarou is the stronger of the two of them. 

When their eyes meet Kentarou sees countless emotions pass through Yahaba's face. It's confusing, it's too much. He wants to make Yahaba stop, even for just a second. He doesn't even realize he's leaning in until Yahaba breaks his silence. 

"Don't." Yahaba looks moments away from tears again. "Please, don't." 

"What?" He's confused. Didn't he want this? Weren't they in this situation because he blurted out that he wants this? 

"Don't kiss me when it doesn't mean anything" Yahaba pleads. He takes a deep breath. "I can't."

"Who the fuck says it doesn't mean anything." Kentarou's brashness probably isn't winning him any points here. He isn't very familiar with this Yahaba. This is a different kind of raw emotion, one Kentarou isn't well equipped to deal with. So, he surges ahead and kisses Yababa anyway. 

It means something. He brings his hands up, teasing them through fluffy brown hair, not allowing Yahaba to move away. It means something. He licks his way into Yahaba's mouth, finally feeling the other boy respond. It means something. It's gentler than any of their kisses have ever been, Yahaba's hands settling on exposed skin just above the waistband of his shorts. It fucking means something, he wants to scream as he slowly pulls away, catching Yahaba's lips in a few final chaste kisses. 

"Ahhh?" Kentarou might have broke him. He grins. 

"That good?" 

"Shut up, you ass." Yahaba's mouth widens into a grin as well."You could have just said something." 

Kentarou shrugs. He's not great with words, Yahaba isn't either, but in a different way. Where Kentarou says too little, Yahaba says too much. They'll learn a balance, eventually. For now, Kentarou will just try to make sure what he does manage to say counts. 

"Go out with me?" 

"We're moving in together. Our parents are together. You're sure this isn't going to be too weird?" Yahaba's teasing, but he has some good points. 

"It's gonna be super fucking weird." Kentarou says, giving Yahaba a genuine smile. "Go out with me anyway." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave the boys a break. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda liked how the last chapter ended and I thought about leaving it there. This is my first multi chapter fic and I was worried about drawing it out too long or biting off more than I could chew. 
> 
> Thanks again for all the comments, I'm super happy that people have enjoyed this! Hope you enjoy the final chapter!

They get caught making out in the back seat by their fathers. Two hours ago it would have been the worst thing Kentarou could have thought of, but after this crazy ass night he barely flinched. He did however, turn a pretty deep shade of red. Yahaba did too, but it looked a lot better on him. 

The ride back to the house was silent. Both boys knew the interrogation was imminent, and Kentarou thinks it would have been a hell of a lot easier if it would have just happened in the car, where eye contact was a lot easier to avoid. Instead they are back in the Iwaizumi living room, Yahaba and himself shoulder to shoulder sitting on a couch opposite their parents. 

"Ken-chan! You've been defiling my innocent son." Oikawa starts dramatically.

Kentarou chokes back a snort. He's pretty sure they're pretty even in the defiling issue. And Oikawa describing Yahaba as innocent? He did raise the kid right? He must know about Yahaba's dark side, at least some of it. 

Oikawa gets a slap to the back of the head. He barely reacts, and Kentarou's father gets an eye roll and a long "Iwwwaaaa," in complaint as a response. 

"Stop playing the over protective dad, it doesn't suit you."

"What does that mean! He's my baby, Iwa-chan. He's too young for illicit activities." 

"And what were YOU up to in your second year of highschool Dad?" Yahaba smirk suggests he might already know about his father's younger years. "Didn't you say you and Uncle Makki experimented in your young years?"

That shuts Oikawa up pretty quickly. There's nothing like good old fashioned parental hypocrisy.

"Oh Shigeru, I believe you said, highschool is a time to explore," Yahaba continues to dig at his father, "And then you told me way more than I ever needed to know about your gay awakening." 

Yahaba verbally tearing into someone that isn't him apparently also does it for Kentarou. He's being a cocky little shit and it's hot. It is definitely not the time. Think of anything else. That shallot-haired first year getting a nosebleed after taking one of his serves to the face. No, not volleyball related. Spike coughing up hairballs on his bed. Yes, hairballs are gross. 

"I told you those things so that you would know not to go out and do those things." Oikawa whines. "You were supposed to learn from my mistakes."

His father gives Oikawa a look like he wants to comment on Oikawa's parenting techniques, but realizes it would be out of line. 

"We just want to make sure you two are being safe." His father cuts off Oikawa before he can dig himself a deeper hole. 

"Dad." Kentarou protests.

"It's important, so shut it." His father takes a deep breath before continuing. "You guys are, ah, using protection? Right?"

"Just because you can't get pregnant doesn't mean you don't need condoms!" Oikawa chimes in. 

Kentarou really hopes a sinkhole opens up, right here in the middle of his living room. Yahaba now has his face buried in his hands, the back of his neck as red as his face probably is. 

"We don't." Yahaba tries to start with his face still hidden. "We haven't." Kentarou would be impressed if he wasn't so uncomfortable. He's never seen anyone reduce Yahaba from snarky to speechless so fast. 

"Okay, okay." His father sounds relieved. "But, if you're involved, then it could happen in the future and I just want -" 

"Dad." Not many people would recognize his tone as pleading, it probably still sounds harsh and angry, but it's as close to it as Kentarou gets. "We know."

"Iwa-chan, maybe this can be a one on one conversation? Later?" Kentarou doesn't know when Oikawa started having great ideas, but Yahaba's dad just went up a couple points in his books. 

"What we really need to discuss are some ground rules, sharing a house isn't going to be a free for all for you horny teens!" Yeah, he knew he gave Oikawa too much credit too fast. 

\------------------------

There have been awkward moments through the last two months, but dating was going surprisingly well for Kentarou and Yahaba. They still had frequent disagreements, though less actual fights and more textbook couple bickering. Their make-ups less aggressive, now filled with soft touches and whispered apologies. Their teamwork on the court was unparalleled, earning them second place in the prefectural tournament. Their loss in the finals was a bitter pill to swallow, and Kentarou thought he was going to have to break up a fight between Yahaba and the rival team's salty setter. Yahaba and Kentarou had even been named Captain and Vice Captain for their senior year. 

Oikawa and Yahaba had already moved into the house a week prior, and today was moving day for the Iwaizumis. Oikawa had hired a moving company for his own move, and offered to do so for them as well, but his father complained it was a waste of money. Bribed with the offer of cheeseburgers and cold beer, Kentarou's Uncle Matsukawa was over helping them load the last of their belongings into the rental truck. The three piled in with Kentarou's feisty cat tucked away in his carrier, and began the drive over. 

Kentarou wasn't dreading it anymore, instead the biggest problem about living with Yahaba and their parents was going to be sneaking around their fathers for some alone time. There was a whole list of rules the two men had laid out for them, specifically designed to ensure Kentarou remained a virgin until the pair left for college and the parents lost control completely. 

His boyfriend is waiting out on the front lawn when they drive up, throwing himself at Kentarou when he exits the vehicle, not caring about the audience. Fuck it, Kentarou thinks, leaning in to press their lips together. It's quick, Kentarou isn't that comfortable with showing affection in front of other people, but the moment calls for it. He knows there will be fights, moments where the two of them can't stand to look at eachother, and it's not going to be easy. Fuck if Yahaba isn't worth it though. 

They part after some hushed greetings, and Yahaba starts helping them unload the truck. It doesn't take long for them to dissolve into arguing over how to move some of the larger pieces of furniture. They almost come to blows over maneuvering a couch through the front door when Kentarou sees Oikawa and a tall, pink haired man behind Yahaba watching their interaction with interest.. He knew Oikawa and a friend were out picking up food, but hadn't known they had returned. 

The new man seems to take in Kentarou, looking back and forth between him and Yahaba, then looks back to Kentarou's father coming up the front walkway and then back to Oikawa. He promptly bursts into what can only be described as hysterical laughter. He snorts when he laughs, it's all very disturbing.

"What's going on here?" Matsukawa asks, the last one to stumble onto the scene. The pink haired man takes a few deep breaths, still shuddering on the brink of laughter. 

"Have you listened to these kids? At all?"

Matsukawa grins, like he immediately knows what the other man is about to say. It's not a good grin, Kentarou knows from experience that it's definitely at their expense. 

"So I'm not the only one who noticed. Finally." 

"What?! Makki? What's so funny?" Oikawa interrupts. "What have you noticed? What have I missed?" 

"You and Iwaizumi. Yahaba and Mini-Iwaizumi here. You guys are literally the same couple, just like, two decades apart." The guy, who Kentarou places as Yahaba's uncle he'd been living with, breaks out into a laughing fit again. All four of them look a little horrified, and it's enough to send Matsukawa into chuckles as well.

Kentarou had never given it much thought, people always said how similar he was to his father. He definitely never thought about how similar Yahaba and his father were, in fact Kentarou could barely see the appeal his own father saw in Oikawa. But now that it's been shoved in his face, all of Oikawa's and Yahaba's similarities come screaming into his head. 

It's terrifying. 

Yahaba could be fake, stuck up, and annoying. He's too fucking pretty. And Kentarou fucking loves him. Kentarou's going to need a solid week to process all this. He guesses he can't judge his father's taste in men anymore. 

Both men finally stop laughing, and Kentarou's uncle reaches a hand out to the other. Kentarou thinks it's going to be a standard introductory handshake, but the two just high five. 

"Hanamaki Takehiro"

"Matsukawa Issei"

Kentarou has heard a few things from Yahaba about this guy. A close friend of Oikawa's from his high school volleyball team, apparently he teases Oikawa relentlessly, has an odd sense of humor. It sounds a little too familiar. 

"Well, Matsukawa Issei," Is he flirting with him? Oh no. "it's very nice to meet you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this while story just a set up for matsuhana? Maybe. Maybe I thought about it halfway through and needed to add this chapter to fit it in. We'll never know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
